digimonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Bokura no Digital World
Bokura no Digital World es una canción que suena en el capítulo 50 de Digimon Adventure 02. Su significado es "Nuestro mundo Digimon", que da precisamente el título de dicho capítulo. Letra en japonés Kirameki yozora miagete itara Ano toki ni mita hoshi ga hikatta Umi wo norikoe tairiku mezashi Omoigakezu ni hajimatta adobenchaa Dejitaru waarudo de no kazukazu no bouken ga Erabareshi kodomotachi kimitachi no naka ni aru Yuusha wo tachiagarasetan da Kokoro wo tsunaidara itsu datte geeto hirakun da Bokura no dejitaru waarudo Ano hi ano toki deawanakereba Ima no bokura wa kitto inai ne Arigatou dejitaru waarudo Shinjiru sugosa ki zukanakereba Konna ni tsuyoku narenakatta ne Bouken no tabi wa madamada tsuzuku yothumb|right|335 px "Minna, honto ni arigatou" "Kimi ga ita kara..." "Arigatou" "Doumo" "Minna, sankyuu" "Arigatou" "Angato na" "Arigabingo!" "Kansha shitemasu" "Arigatou" "Anata to tomo ni" "Arigatou" Nagareru hoshi ni negai wo kaketa Honto no nakama deaeru you ni Dekoboko michi de chizu sae nai yo Owaru koto naku hateshinai adobenchaa Dejitaru waarudo de no samazama na tatakai ga Dejimon no minna kimitachi no naka ni aru Senshi wo moeagarasetan da Chikara wo awasetara doko mademo shinka dekirun da Bokura no dejitaru waarudo Tatakau koto mo kimi no tame nara Kono sekai ni mo asa wo tsugeru ne Arigatou dejitaru waarudo Hitorikiri de wa bokura dake de wa Konna ookiku narenakatta ne Bouken no tabi wa madamada tsuzuku yo "Arigatou" "Arigatou" "Ookini" "Matta nee~" "Arigatou...chu!" "Da~isuki...piyo!" "Sankyuu" "Katajikenai" "Arigatou ne" "Arigatou" "Arigatou" "Arigatou" Mamoriai tasukeai sasaeai shinjiai Erabareshi kodomotachi to dejimontachi wa Atsui kodou wo hitotsu ni shitan da Issho ni mitsuketa mono oikakete tonde ikou Bokura no dejitaru waarudo Warai korogeta hi kenka shita koto mo Subete dakishimete arukou Arigatou dejitaru waarudo Namida nagashita hi ochikonda koto mo Mune ni kizamitsuke susumou Bouken no tabi wa madamada tsuzuku yo "Genki nee zo!" Minna no dejitaru waarudo Shinjiru sugosa ki zukanakereba Konna ni tsuyoku narenakatta ne Arigatou dejitaru waarudo Hitorikiri de wa bokura dake de wa Konna ookiku narenakatta ne Bouken no tabi wa madamada tsuzuku yo Letra en ingles If you looked up at the twinkling sky Those stars you saw then were shining Setting forth for the continent across the ocean And adventure like you'd never dreamed of had begun The many adventures in the Digital World Are inside you, Chosen Children They made heroes out of you If your hearts are as one, the gate will always open Our Digital World If we hadn't met that day, that time We wouldn't be who we are today Thank you Digital World If we hadn't realized the wonder of believing We wouldn't have been able to become this strong The journey of adventure still continues on "Everyone, thank you so much" "Because of you..." "Thank you" "Thanks" "Everyone, thank you" "Thank you" "Thanks" "Thabingo!" "I'm grateful" "Thank you" "With you" "Thank you" You wished on a shooting star That you would meet some true friends It's a rough road, without even a map An unending, eternal adventure The various battles of the Digital World Are inside you, Digimon They made warriors out of you If you pool your strength, you can evolve forever Our Digital World If we fight for you This world will have another morning Thank you Digital World If we were all alone We wouldn't have been able to get this big The journey of adventure still continues on "Thank you" "Thank you" "Thanks" "See you again~" "Thank you...kiss!" "I love you...piyo!" "Thank you" "I'm grateful" "Thank you" "Thank you" "Thank you" "Thank you" Protecting each other, helping each other, supporting each other, believing in each other The Chosen Children and Digimon Are made one by their passionate heartbeats Let's chase after that thing we found together Our Digital World The days we laughed, the times we fought We'll walk, embracing them all Thank you Digital World The days we cried, the times we were depressed We'll progress with them etched in our hearts The journey of adventure still continues on "I can't hear you" Everyone's Digital World If we hadn't realized the wonder of believing We wouldn't have been able to become this strong Thank you Digital World If we were all alone We wouldn't have been able to get this big The journey of adventure still continues on Letra en Español Si se miraba hacia el cielo centelleante Esas estrellas que has visto entonces brillaban Estableciendo para el continente a través del océano Y la aventura como nunca había soñado que había comenzado Las muchas aventuras en el mundo digital Están dentro de ti, niños elegidos Ellos hicieron héroes de ti Si sus corazones están como uno, la puerta siempre estará abierta Nuestro Mundo Digital Si no hubiéramos conocido ese día, que el tiempo No seríamos lo que somos hoy Gracias Digital Mundial Si no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de la maravilla de creer No habríamos podido llegar a ser tan fuerte El viaje de la aventura continúa en "Todo el mundo, muchas gracias" "Gracias a ti ..." "Gracias" "Gracias" "Todo el mundo, gracias" "Gracias" "Gracias" "Thabingo!" "Estoy agradecido" "Gracias" "Contigo" "Gracias" ¿Deseaba en una estrella fugaz Eso es verdaderos nuevos amigos Es un camino difícil, sin ni siquiera un mapa Una interminable, eterna aventura Las diversas batallas del Mundo Digital Están dentro de ti, Digimon Hicieron guerreros de ti Si usted reunir sus fuerzas, puede evolucionar para siempre Nuestro Mundo Digital Si luchamos para usted Este mundo tendrá otra mañana Gracias Digital Wordl Si todos fuéramos solos Lo que no habría sido capaz de conseguir este gran El viaje de la aventura continúa en "Gracias" "Gracias" "Gracias" "Nos veremos de nuevo ~" "Gracias ... un beso!" "Te quiero ... Piyo!" "Gracias" "Estoy agradecido" "Gracias" "Gracias" "Gracias" "Gracias" La protección de unos a otros, ayudándose mutuamente, apoyándonos unos a otros, creyendo en sí Los niños elegidos y Digimon Se hacen uno por sus latidos apasionados Vamos a perseguir a esa cosa que encontramos juntos Nuestro Mundo Digital Los días que reímos, los tiempos que lucharon Vamos a caminar, abrazando a todos Gracias Digital Mundial Los días en que lloramos, los tiempos que estaban deprimidos Vamos a Progreso con ellos grabados en nuestros corazones El viaje de la aventura continúa en "No puedo escuchar" Mundo digital de todo el mundo Si no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de la maravilla de creer No habríamos podido llegar a ser tan fuerte Gracias Digital Mundial Si todos fuéramos solos Lo que no habría sido capaz de conseguir este gran El viaje de la aventura continúa Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones de Digimon Adventure 02